Cán-Xiàng
Cán-Xiàng '(缶祥, ''in the Pinyin transliteration of Mandarin Chinese), sometimes romanized as Kan Sachi, is the '''Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō and the Captain of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13. Currently, he has no Vice-Captain. Appearance Cán-Xiàng is of average height and weight, with fair skin. He has black hair, that he keeps at neck lengthe, and out of his eyesight, (for combat reasons). His eyes are a deep, dark brown, that some have said to be gentle, and warming, as well as oddly seeing more than what appears to be. Unlike previous holders of his position, Cán-Xiàng does not wear any specific uniform, (i.e Executive Militia Uniform). He instead wears the traditional Shihakusho of the Shinigami. Personality Cán-Xiàng is a very calm, and gentle individual, despite being in command of the most strict organization in Soul Society. This is not to say he is all "laughs and giggles," as he is very hard-tempered. His kindness is the silent butstrong type. He is very strict when it comes to Stealth Force members, and demands discipline and respect. When around people outside of his Division, he is usually more lienent towards things. However, if a commanding officer is not present, he is not afraid to direct people outside of his Division, especially in the heat of combat. When around normal souls in Soul Society, he is very generous, and bows when greeting someone, especially a woman. He smiles more often as well. His reasoning for this is "I'm the Commander-in-Chief for most of the day...when I'm not at work, I can relax." History Under Development Plot Under Development Powers and Abilities Shunpo Grandmaster: Cán-Xiàng's true talents and abilities lie in Shunpo, his most proficient form. As Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido, he is required to have a high level of skill in the ability, however his own level goes far beyond any requirements. Cán-Xiàng movements have been known to be so fast, the naked or untrained eye cannot percieve that he ever moved. He has been known to reach destinations well before any other, and is known for being very near untouchable or uncatchable. *'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): A special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. This is one of Cán-Xiàng's favorites. *'Nise Shashin' (偽写真; False Imagery): A special technque similar to Sonido Gemelos. It allows Cán-Xiàng to create afterimage copies of himself, however unlike the other "clone methods" it is not apparent that their is more than one, unless he wishes it to be. *'Onkyō' (音響; Sound): Cán-Xiàng uses a very quick and direct Shunpo, that seems at first to head directly for his opponent. At the last minute he side-steps past them, and stops abruptly, causing a sound barrier break near them. This overloads their hearing, and confuses them, but does not kill. *'Chokusetsu Onkyō' (直接音響; Direct Sound): A more direct version of the previous move, Cán-Xiàng moves more aerodynamically straigh towards his opponent, and stops directly in front of them, causing the same effect as before, but the dforce is more direct, causing internal damage, instead of just stunning. Hakuda Master: As the leader of the Onmitsukidō, Cán-Xiàng is required to be highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, which he had been training in ever since he first joined the Onmitsukidō. He is the most proficient hand-to-hand combatant in all of Soul Society, being able to fight evenly against many Hollow and Arrancar alike. He is very swift and precise in his attack movements, while possessing a solid defense. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Cán-Xiàng rarely uses a Zanpakuto, preferring his Shunpo, Hakuda, and even Kido over the use of his weapon. However, he is shown to be more than capable of wielding his sealed Zanpakuto with little to no effort, should the need be called upon. Kido Master: Cán-Xiàng is a master of Kido, being able to use Kido in the level of 90s without an incantation, and still produce a very potent effect. He is well known for his use of Bakudo, using them to capture high-level targets. His opinion of Hado is, "Too loud and flashy for a Stealth Force agent." Enhanced Strength: Cán-Xiàng boasts a large amount of physical strength. Enhanced Endurance: Cán-Xiàng has a very durable physical self. Master Assassin: Being the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido, Cán-Xiàng is a well-known assassin. Master Strategist and Tactician: Cán-Xiàng is a very analytical and resourcful individual, able to counter enemy tactics quickly, and form a counter-strategy with ease. Immense Spiritual Power: Being a Captain of the Gotei 13, Cán-Xiàng possesses very high levels of Spiritual Power. Zanpakuto Hikōjūrin (飛行従臨, Soaring Subjegation ) When sealed, Hikōjūrin takes the form of a Tachi that he wears at his left waist. The sheath is charcoal in color, while the sword hilt is light gray and white. The guard is pewter in color, and shaped like a square, with flared corners. The inlay of the guard is stylized with ripples. The blade is unique, in that a third of the way up the hilt, the blade is cerraded. Hikōjūrin is a Projectile-Type Zanpakuto. Shikai: Released with the command "Shatter" (砕けろ, kudakero) When released, Hikōjūrin takes the form of hundreds a Shuriken-like blades that surround Can-Xiang. Shikai Special Ability: Apart from being flying projectiles, Hikōjūrin's blades also carry an aura of Reiryoku to them. This increases the overall speed, and cutting power of the individual blades to the point where they are capable of cutting through solid steel with ease, let alone sealed Zanpakuto. The coating also allows for a more excessive blunt force effect. Akin to Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura, Hikōjūrin's blades can be arranged to form different structures for different purposes. *'Kamizori Tate' (剃刀盾, Razor-blade Shield) By arranging the individual blades together in the shape of a giant shield, Can-Xiang can effectively protect himself from most physical and spiritual attacks. The shield has the combined Reiryoku of each individual blade, making ramming through it next to impossible. *'Kamizori Tatsu' (剃刀龍, Razor-blade Dragon) By arranging the blades into the shape of a Chinese Dragon, Can-Xiang can manipulate the form into a sort of battering ram. With the combined Reiryoku, the force of the dragon is greatly increased. Bankai: Hikōjūrin Kagezenka'i (飛行従臨景穿界, ''Vibrant World Penetrating Soaring Subjegation) Can-Xiang initiate his Bankai in a similar way to Byakuya Kuchiki. He holds the sword our, and turns his hand so tha the blade is pointed out. After verbally saing "Bankai", he drops the sword which slowly fades as it falls. From the ground behind Can-Xiang, a single massive blade rises. Unlike most Bankai, Can-Xiang's is activated by his Shikai Release Command, "Shatter" (砕けろ, kudakero). In Bankai, the blade count goes from hundreds, to millions, which he arranges into various different "stages" to serve his purposes. *'''Senfūkei (戦風景, Battle Scene) Can-Xiang arranges his blades into thousands of spears to which he can uses as melee weaponry. He can also launch the spears at his opponents to overwhelm them. *'Shibufūkei'(守備風景, Defensive Scene) Can-Xiang arranges the millions of blades into a giant cricular rampart that can encompass many individuals, and even whole villages. Its defense in nearly absolute. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Character